Knock Three times
by littledaae323
Summary: Erik Matthews is a difficult, seemingly cold agent; the perfect kind. Then he gets a call that changes his life and his heart forever...Modern Day, Au, Please R&R. Story is better then summary, I promise,
1. Memory's Embrace

**A/N: Wow, ok, I know I saidI was going to wait until my other story is over, but I wanted to start this one and get a reaction from people. To my beta Nordygirl, you are awesome! Thanks so much! Anyway, here is my new story, enjoy...**

__

_**Knock Three Times**_

Chapter 1: Memory's Embrace

"_Daddy!" little Christine squealed, when she saw her father walk through the colorful door decorated in finger paintings._

"_Ma Bella," Ross Daae said, picking the little four year old up and planting her on his hip. _

"_Awww…" the daycare supervisors cooed, when the handsome father and daughter shared an Eskimo kiss, "He's so dreamy and sweet…Bye, Mr. Daae!" they all shouted in unison as he left with his daughter._

"_So, what did you do today?" he said as they were driving home, looking into the rear view mirror. He saw her smile turn to a frown in an instant, "Oh, so silent, bella?"_

"_We learned about mommies…" Christine said, looking down at her stuffed Mon-chi-chi, taking it's thumb and sticking it in it's mouth._

"_Oh, Ma Bella, I know you wished you had your mommy, it's hard, but you know what?" he said, feeling his heart ache for his daughter and his beloved…Melanie._

"_What?" she said, lifting her eyes finally to meet his in the mirror._

"_She has never really left," he said pulling into the driveway and taking her out from the backseat. Kneeling at her eye level, "She's in here," he pointed to her heart, "Forever." _

_Little Christine looked in wonderment at what her father just told her, her mommy was inside her and she never knew? _

"_Hi, mommy!" she whispered to her chest, as Ross felt his tears welling up._

_Christine hugged her daddy tightly and whispered, "I love you daddy. You're so good a daddy to mommy and me." And kissed him on the cheek._

"_Ti amo, Bella, ti amo," he said as he hugged her fiercely and scooped her up in his arms to take her inside…_

"Special agent Ross Daae, in the flesh. You know you're more trouble then you're worth." A man in the shadows said, Ross knew that voice anywhere.

Ross was coming back to consciousness; tied up and bleeding from the blow to his head. He tried to assess his situation by testing the virality of the ropes binding him, his training kicking in full mode.

"Now, now, be a good boy, Mr. Daae." The man sneered when he saw Ross struggling against his bonds.

"Damn, they're tied to tight. Ok, calm down. Cooperate, "Just stay calm, collected, don't let the bastards get the best of you," a very good friend's words came back to him.

"What do you want?" Ross said tonelessly.

The man laughed hollowly, "Oh, come, come Mr. Daae, you know very well who I am and what I want. Let's not play games."

"Why not, I love games?" he said, same toneless voice.

"Really? Well then…I feel a change in the winds, let's play one," the man sneered.

The man reached into an oversized envelope and pulled out a huge stack of, what appeared to be, papers.

Stepping into the light, he threw the papers on the small interrogation table; they were pictures. Pictures of Christine…

They've been watching her, somewhere I knew this would happen. Damn it!" Ross thought furiously to himself, yet keeping his cool façade.

"Your daughter, such a beautiful girl, well…beautiful woman, now," he said with a undertone of threat and lust, "Such like Melanie. The spitting image in fact."

"You know she doesn't know anything. This is between you and me," Ross said calmly, his fists tightening in rage.

"Such a pretty thing," he mused, "You know my other side of business, no? Of course you do, you've been watching me religiously. I have a good male client who would pay handsomely for her. We're always looking for green eyes. However, I think I might keep her for myself. What do you think?" the man said, smiling as he held up a picture of Christine changing in her apartment.

The man groaned, "I bet she knows how to please a man, just look at her hands! And those luscious hips?" here the man growled lustfully, a cold smile on his face, "They are just waiting to buck, aren't they gentlemen?" the man asked to the three guards at the door, going over and showing them the multiple pictures of Christine indecent.

Ross was sick to his stomache, he felt like throwing up at the man's words. He could only take so much taunting, and he was murderous now, the pictures of his daughter and that man were only fueling his rage.

"You sick son of a bitch! STOP! STOP NOW!" He yelled vehemently, as the man and guards cackled in delight.

The man came back over, pausing right by Ross's ear, "See how I play my games, Mr. Daae?"

"It's only a matter of time until my agency realizes I'm missing and then they'll look at my case file on you…and my notes. We both know what's in there, and then they will know where you are and what you're doing. I hope for your sake, you were smart enough to figure that out, jack ass?" He said, looking the man straight in the eye, all the fury he possessed channeled into that stare.

A resounding slap filled the room, "Am I that ignorant, Mr. Daae? Tell me, am I!" the man yelled, an angry red mark forming on Ross's cheek.

Recovering from the slap, breathing heavy, Ross spoke, "You think I don't know what you did? Maybe you are that ignorant? I hope you burn in hell for everything you've done, you sick bastard!"

"I'll see you there Mr. Daae. Until then, I'll take real good care of Christine for you. I wonder if she moans like the bitch she is, in bed?" the man hissed maliciously and pulled out his pistol, cocking it, "I guess I'll just have to find out, won't I? To bad you won't be around for me to tell you all about her screams for you—"

"Say another fucking word and I swear, you won't fucking live to see—"Ross said quietly, laced with dark anger.

"Good Bye, Mr. Daae," And with that he pulled the trigger and a deafening silence fell upon the room.

"Drake, Johnson, clean up this fucking mess!" he barked, "DAMN IT!" he yelled, kicking over the table, pictures flying everywhere.

It wasn't supposed to go like this, he still needed information from Daae, he just felt his temper go up and…couldn't stop himself. He looked at the scattered pictures, all save one were lying face down. The one lying face up was of Christine in the park, reading, her features relaxed and peaceful…"Yes, yes, the girl, "he thought, his plans starting to form again.

"Johnson! Get the car, now! We have a visit to pay." He said, an unfeeling smile growing on his face.


	2. A Visit Paid

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I'm glad people are liking the story and I hope you all continue to R&R! To my amazing beta, NordyGirl, without you this story would suck, hahaha. Thanks for putting up with me, you're wonderful! Now, sit back and enjoy the next chapter….oh and one tiny thing…**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters from Phantom of the Opera are mine, only their mannerisms and such. However, anything from my own (however messed up) mind is of my own creation. Thanks for listening and NOW you can enjoy the next chapter. **

**Chapter 2: A Visit Paid**

_Christine was unpacking her valet, singing her favorite tune from the stereo in her old room:_

"**_Hey girl, whatcha' doin' down there? Dancing alone every night while I live right above you. I can hear your music playin'; I can feel your body swayin'. One floor below me, you don't even know me, I love you…Oh my darling,_**

"_Knock three times," Ross smiled when he saw his little angel singing and couldn't resist the opportunity to sneak up on her like when she was a child._

"_Dad!" Christine exclaimed, a hand over her racing heart, "You scared me,"_

_He chuckled, "I see that. I came up to see if Ms. College was hungry, you know on the off chance she doesn't think going out to lunch with her father is stupid and lame?" _

"_No, of course not, Daddy, why would you think that? College is hardly glamorous to give me such a title. It's a bunch of frat boys and their girlfriends getting wasted on the weekends." She laughed with her father._

"_Well, in that case, leave all of this unpacking and come have lunch with me. You have a carte blanche, pick anywhere." He said shutting her suitcase and leaving it on the bed._

"_Oh, well then, how can I refuse?" Christine said, picking up her purse and taking the arm of her father in a grand sweeping motion._

"_It's good to have you home, I missed you so much." He said coming down the stairs._

"_It's good to be home, daddy, I missed you too. Maybe you missed me so much, that you would let me hear you play tonight?" she said, a sly look coming across her face._

_Ross looked at his daughter, she was about as tall as his shoulder and he was roughly 6'1, she had the most exquisite eyes, a deep yet sparkling green, and her hair was of the most gorgeous curly locks in a deep mocha color; it almost brought tears to his eyes, she was his Melanie in the flesh. _

"_Daddy?" Christine asked, seeing the glazed look over her father's hazel eyes._

"_Sure, I think I can manage that." He said, snapping out of his momentary flashback, "So where to?"_

"Dad, where are you? You said you would be home around 9 and its 10:30." Christine said to the front window, looking out into the darkened street.

They had a wonderful day; he took her out shopping as a coming home treat after their lunch. They were both trying on funny hats and glasses when his cell phone rang. He walked away while Christine went to look at the shoes and came back apologizing, but that he had to go into work for a little bit.

"_Now? The airport needs you on your off day? Wow, security been tight these past months I've been gone?" Christine said joking._

_Ross felt a guilty stab in his gut, "Yeah, I shouldn't be longer then a couple of hours. I should be home around 9 o'clock, ok? And then I'll play for you and we will watch movies all night, I promise."_

"_Ok, tell Uncle Luke I said hi and that he better come visit me soon or I'll tell on him to Aunt Jen." Christine smiled and kissed her father on his cheek._

"_Do you want me to drop you off home, before I go?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes. He didn't know who was following them, but he could feel them._

"_Yes, you've shopped me out; I don't think I can look at another pair of shoes again. I think I'll go home and rest up for tonight. Can you drop me off? I f you have to be at work now, then it's no problem, I'll take a taxi—"_

"_Are you kidding me? Come on petite, let's go." He said smiling and taking the bags from her hands._

Christine was pacing, now, anxiously watching the kitchen clock and the front door, "11:30. That's it I'm calling the—"Christine stopped pacing when she heard the doorbell, with her instincts taking over she ran to the foyer and threw the door open.

It was a tall, lean man, with shifty eyes and pants that were way to short for him, "Yes?" Christine said impatiently.

"M'am is Ross Daae here?" he said, trying to stare inside the house. Christine felt uneasy around this guy, and closed the door just enough to obstruct his view.

"No—"Christine started, aggravated that this stranger was keeping her from finding out where her father was.

"Excellent," the man smiled coldly, she could see now that he had a huge scar going down his neck as he lunged for her, grabbing her arm.

Christine screamed when the man grabbed a hold of her and tried to pull away, but her actions were in vain, he was too strong a match for her. She pushed against the door with all her might, but he resisted never once loosening the vice like grip on her forearm.

Becoming desperate, Christine stopped flailing and bit his hand. Hard. He howled in agony, finally letting go of her arm, stumbling back from the shooting pain in his hand. She slammed the door quickly and went to lock it; her hands fumbling in fear. She looked through the eye glass on the door and didn't see anyone.

Rushing to the kitchen, she ripped the phone off of its hook and ran back to the front door. She looked through the eye glass again, searching for the man or a speeding car or something she could tell the police.

It was extremely quiet, she hadn't heard a car drive off or anything, "Who the—"

The man popped up into her view and she screamed in surprise, bringing the phone to her eye level to dial, her hands shaking persistently.

"Christine…" the man called with malice.

"911 emergency, what is the nature of your call?" A woman's voice came over the receiver.

"Darling? Christine?" The man called through the door with mock sweetness.

"Yes, yes I'm at 2510 Garnier Ave, someone is trying to break into my house." Christine said shakily, trying to control the waver in her voice.

"Come out, you filthy whore!" Christine heard the man yell as she leaned against the door.

"Are the doors locked?"

Christine was pushed roughly from a slam to the door.

"Yes, yes…" Christine said aggravated.

"Just stay calm m'am, I'm sending a dispatch over right away."

Christine hung up the phone and let herself slide down the door to the cold welcoming floor.

"This is headquarters calling all units, there is an ongoing break in at 2510 Garnier Ave…" a crackled voice spoke over the CB radio of Luke Daae's squad car.

"Shit, Ross!" Luke cursed, and put his flashing lights on.

"This is squad car Daae, I'm on the cross street of Garnier, Leroux Blvd, I should be there in two minutes. Over."

"Copy Daae, your closest back up is ten minutes behind." With that Luke switched on his siren and flew down Leroux Blvd.

"I know you're in there Christine. Come out, let's talk." The man said scratching his finger over the door repeatedly.

"Before or after you try to grab me?" Christine yelled through the door.

"Oh my aren't you the little spitfire?"

"Listen buddy, I called the police already, so if I was your slimy self I'd be getting myself out of here."

As if right on cue, Luke's sirens reached both of their ears.

"Oh, it seems that our little meeting must be cut short. Fear not, my little spitfire, we will meet again. For now, I leave you with a solemn message from Mr. Darovik. Between Melanie's angel and Thompson's harp lies your near and dear." The man crooned and then all there were was sirens.

"Ross!"

Christine shot up at the familiar voice, "Uncle Luke?" she unlocked the door and threw it open to the sight of her warm, safe uncle illumined by the flashing blue and red lights.

She flung herself to him, hugging him tightly, "Not quite how I wanted to see you when I came back," he laughed and made sure she was ok. That's when he looked towards the far end of the porch.

"What is it?" Christine asked when she felt him tense up and looked towards where he was staring.

Luke walked over to the wind chimes blowing in the cool autumn air, from one of the chimes hung a piece of paper with Christine's name written on it and her father's cell phone open, it's screen reading, "27 missed calls: Home"

"Christine, this is very important, did your father go to work earlier?" Luke said, hoping for the best.

"Yes, why? I don't understand, Uncle-" Christine said some what frantically.

"I think your father is in trouble," Luke said, radioing the station.

"What are you talking about, has something happened at the airport?" Christine said running behind him towards his car.

"Christine, your father…your father doesn't work for Baltimore/Washington International. He is one of the best active field members of an elite team located inside the FBI." Luke said, frantically trying to call someone on the CB radio, "This is Daae! Somebody fucking pick up the radio!"

"Oh my God…" and with a blink of an eye, Christine's only known world was shattered.


	3. Melanie's Angel and Thompson's Harp

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I know it's been sooo long, I've had a huge mental block with this story and my other story while I've been busy working and plus its summer, hahaha. Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait and I hope this chapter satisfies you…..Please read and review for me, so I know how I'm doing. Also, to my beta, NordyGirl, thanks for your help when I needed it, you are amazing and a life saver…no really, haha. Well, enjoy the chapter….

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Between Melanie's Angel and Thompson's Harp**

"**No, no, that's not true. Dad was…" Christine couldn't believe her ears, her father had lied to her, and she couldn't accept the harsh reality of it.**

"**He was a federal agent, Christine. He wanted to tell you so many times, but because of the level of secrecy…he felt it be best if you didn't know. He didn't want any harm to come to you," Luke said earnestly, looking on helplessly as Christine fought an inner battle.**

**She spoke after a period of silence, looking at him, her uncle incredulously, "You knew all along?"**

**Luke sighed, he had told his brother numerous times to tell Christine, in his heart he knew that he wouldn't do it until the need was dire, "Yes…I knew,"**

"**And Jen?" Christine said, looking towards the flashing lights and sirens coming down her street.**

"**And Jen too, I'm sorry…" Luke said, looking down.**

"**Why would he? I don't understand…it's not like I'm a child anymore. Could he not trust me?" Christine said before the police officers interrupted Luke for orders.**

"**I need the full package: prints, blood analysis, Johnnie call up Roxie's office and have their team here quickly, any fibers, don't touch anything fellas, you hear me?" Luke barked as all the officers scurried about in orderly chaos.**

"**Come here," Luke said, as looked back at a forlorn, shivering Christine. He wrapped her up in his arms and held her tight as she began to silently cry, "Shh, its ok, its ok,"**

"**Please, Uncle Luke, you have to find him…I don't know what I'd do…just please find him," Christine sobbed until she had cried herself dry.**

"**I will, I promise you Christine," Luke said, holding her more tightly and closing his eyes, praying to God that they would find his brother safe and quickly.**

"**Ahem," Someone cleared their throat from behind Luke and they both turned to see a tall young man with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.**

"**Yes?" Luke asked.**

"**Forgive the intrusion, I'm sure this is a most difficult time for you but, I'm here to speak with Ms. Daae," The man said in a smooth British accent, coming to rest his eyes on Christine with his last words.**

"**And who are you?" Luke asked warily.**

"**I'm so sorry, yes, I'm Hunter Kensington, I work with your father…I am his partner,"** **Hunter said. Christine could see the grief in the young man's eyes when he spoke of her father, giving her the impression that he cared a lot for him.**

"**In the agency?" Christine questioned.**

"**Yes,"**

"**How did you know who I was?" Christine asked, her turn to be wary.**

"**Ms. Daae, you're father and I have been partners for 4 years, I know a lot about you from your father and he knows a lot about my family, it's not unusual for partners to learn such things. It is way to show trust." Hunter explained.**

"**Well, might as well come in son, we must make as much haste as possible," Luke said, ushering Christine and Hunter into the house.**

"**You and your wife make a lovely couple, by the way," Hunter said as he stepped past Luke with a small smile at the man's shocked face.**

"**What? How? Oh never mind…" Luke said, frustrated.**

"**Ok, Christine, do you mind if I call you Christine?" Christine shook her head in an affirmative and kept pacing around the room waiting for more questions, "When did your father leave?"**

"**Around 6 o'clock, we were at the mall when he got a phone call and said he had to go into work for a little while and that he'd be back at 9." Christine said shakily.**

"**Ok, then what happened?" Hunter asked patiently, his blue eyes calm and warm.**

"**He wasn't back at 9 and then it started getting later and I tried calling his cell phone, but there was no answer. I was about to call the police when there was a knock on the door," Christine said, the last part with a timid quietness. **

"**It was a man. He asked for my father and I told him he wasn't home and then he attacked me. I got the door closed and locked and immediately called the police. The man kept taunting me through the door and then right before he left he told me, 'I have a solemn message for you from Mr. Darovik, Between Melanie's Angel and Thompson's harp lies your near and dear." **

**Hunter's eyes never once betrayed him as Christine relayed her story, but his heart began to race and he heard the blood pumping in his ears, "Mr. Darovik? You're positive?" he asked.**

"**Yes," Christine said, pre-occupied with her own thoughts and pacing to notice Hunter's reaction; but Luke did.**

"**Who is Mr. Darovik?" Luke asked Hunter, looking right into his eyes.**

"**You know I can't give out classified information, Lt. Daae," Hunter said sadly.**

"**This concerns my brother and the welfare of my niece, so you can take your confidential information speech and shove it up your—" Luke said, his anger rising with the frustration of knowing that Hunter was correct.**

"**Oh my God! Beaconsfield…it's a riddle!" Christine exclaimed and rushed out of the house grabbing her keys amid shouting protests from her Uncle and Hunter.**

"**Come on…we have to follow her," Luke said, sprinting out the door to his squad car with Hunter right behind him.**

"**She's just like her father," Hunter said as Luke sped off towards Christine's fading tail lights.

* * *

**

"**Please, please let this be right," Christine said, acquiring her own mantra as she turned into Beaconsfield cemetery and stopped at the 6 ft. closed gate ahead of her, "Damn it!" she yelled and bounded out of the car quickly looking for a way in.**

**The gate was padlocked with several chains to make it shut, but she could easily slip under the chains and through to the other side. So she quickly got through to the other side and ran down the left path.

* * *

**

"**A cemetery?" Hunter asked.**

"**Christine's mom is buried here…wait a minute, 'Melanie's angel'. Christine's mother's name was…"**

"**Melanie, yes I know," Hunter said**

"**Her gravestone has an angel on top of it," Luke said, putting the pieces together, "Hurry, we have to catch her, she could be running into a trap of some sort," Luke said worriedly, pulling out his gun as he saw Hunter grab his from a holster on the outside of his ankle.

* * *

**

**Christine ran all the way down to the section her mother's grave was in, coming to a jog as she rounded the bend of the final mausoleum before her mother's grave was in sight and stopped short. She felt like she had been hit in the stomach over and over again, making it hard for her to breathe. There lying between her mother's angel gravestone and Richard Thompson's harp gravestone was her father; bloody and unmoving.**

"**Christine!" Luke and Hunter called out as they saw the pajama clad Christine standing stone still in the middle of the path and ran towards her.**

"**Are you alright? Why did you run off like that, it could have been dangerous?" Luke admonished, when he saw the tears running down her face.**

**Luke turned around and saw his brother lying on the cold ground motionless with Hunter feeling for a pulse, finally Hunter shook his head and bent over his body in silent prayer, "Ross? Oh God!" Luke cried, losing all restraint he had and broke down into tears.**

**Christine ran over to her father's body as Hunter went to console Luke for a moment, silently crying in anguish. She would never be able to talk to him again, never be able to hold him again, never be able to do anything with him again; he was gone and she was left all alone in the world, both of her parents gone.**

"**Christine…Christine," Hunter soothed as she sobbed over her father, holding him tightly in her grasp. He went to hold her, bringing her up from the ground and leading her back towards the car where a teary eyed Luke was radioing his base for some help. She was covered with dirt and blood from holding onto Ross and Hunter got tears of his own from just looking at the pain etched into Christine's face.**

"**We'll catch the men who did this, Christine. I promise, I promise," Hunter whispered as he held her close, giving her the comfort she needed and opened the floodgates to her tears.**

**Finally, Luke got off the radio and grabbed Christine away, consoling her and letting her cry with him, both of them bound by there grief.**

**Hunter had to look away from the emotional sight of them, lest he begin to let his emotions get the better of him. His job demanded level headed thinking at all times, leaving no room for emotion, but he had always thought of Ross as his second father and cherished the bond they shared, "Fuck the rules," Hunter muttered and called his headquarters on his cell phone, wiping away his tears and clearing his voice as best as possible from any emotion.**

"**Yes?"**

"**We found him Chief, he's dead. Darovik found him and then came after his daughter, Christine. We need a mother goose for her," Hunter said.**

"**I'm sorry for your loss, Kensington. Daae was a good man, as for a mother goose I'll contact the Phantom right away, seeing as how they were close and his capabilities," The chief said sympathetically. **

"**I was thinking the same agent, tell Matthews that he needs to be here ASAP, they've already tried to come for her once and I'm sure they will try again," Hunter said, as he looked at a distraught Christine huddled against her uncle with his final words.**

"**Very well then, he shall be there within the hour,"**

"**Thank you,"**

"**Oh and by the way, Agent Kensington, take the week off, you need it,"**

"**Oh no sir, I couldn't, it…"**

"**Kensington, with all do respect I didn't ask if you could or not, it was an order," the chief said with finality and hung up to call Agent Matthews; his proverbial phantom agent.

* * *

**

**A/N: So what do you all think? Let me know! Please review and I hope you all are having a nice summer!**


	4. First Impressions

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long delay. I've had a lot of family stuff going on, so it's been hard for me to update. I hope you all enjoy this, Guard Me and Guide Me will be updated really soon. I know I've been a jerk, but please review for me, so I know if people are actually enjoying this story, hahahaha! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: First Impressions: Stubborn Meets Stubborn**

"Yes?" Erik Matthews sighed, looking at the caller-id screen on his cell phone flashing "WORK" in big block letters.

"Matthews? Good, you're awake. There's been a situation." Chief Harkin said haltingly.

Now he had Erik's full attention. A situation in their line of work meant something went wrong and there was now one less agent, "A situation," Erik said calmly.

"It was Ross Daae, Matthews…Darovik found him and executed him, Agent Kensington is at the scene now," Chief explained sadly, knowing Ross was one of Erik's close friends and mentor.

Erik couldn't believe it, then his incredulousness turned to anger, "Why are you calling me if Britain is there, Chief?" He tried to keep the aggravation out of his voice.

"I need a mother goose," the chief said after a moment of silence, closing his eyes as he waited for Erik's response.

"I have my other cases-" Erik said firmly.

"You will be taken off of them, and your pay will obviously rise. We both know how close you were with Ross and now Darovik is after his daughter and you are the only one I can trust…Erik," Chief Harkin said softly, using Erik's first name; something he never did.

"When the hour, and pack your warm clothes, she goes back to Emerson college in a week, it's in Maine. Kensington will debrief you when you get there. Goodnight Matthews and be alert," Chief Harkin said somewhat abruptly, getting back to his old self and hung up.

Erik snapped his cell phone shut and raked his hands through his hair, a habit developed from being under stress, and wondered how his friend and mentor was now gone. He lay back down, trying to steel himself against the pain of having lost his friend, "I'm going to miss you, Ross," he said to the ceiling and set about for packing his bags.

"I can't believe I'm a mother goose," Erik muttered and inwardly groaned at the paperwork to come.

* * *

"Christine, you don't understand, Darovik killed your father and now for some reason he's coming for you. You must have protection at all times," Hunter explained, exasperated.

Christine had been arguing with Hunter and Luke for the past 40 minutes about needing personal security and she was not warming up to the idea, "No. I' sorry Hunter, you don't understand! I am not a helpless girl who needs a big, strong body guard to protect her. I'm able to take care of myself damn it!" She exclaimed, stopping her pacing.

"Well then, perhaps I should just go home and back to sleep," Erik commented dryly, hearing her ranting as he entered the house still crawling with men in blue.

"Ah, Agent Matthews, meet Christine Daae. Christine, meet Erik Matthews the top agent in our unit," Hunter collapsed in what appeared to be relief when Erik showed up, Christine was just like her father, a real spitfire when going. He liked that about her, but sometimes she could be completely stubborn.

"She's a perfect match for Erik," Hunter thought wryly, "Stubborn, lively, and in college. What a wonderful mother goose job for the invincible Phantom," He laughed to himself.

Christine took Hunter's introduction to study her new body guard. He was tall, at least 6'5 she figured, he had the most piercing green eyes she'd ever seen; it was as if they could see right through her and into her thoughts the way he was staring at her. He had dark brown hair cut to the latest fashion and was wearing nice black slacks with an expensive, gray Armani turtle neck and a black open pea-coat. The most peculiar thing, and she didn't even notice it at first, was a half mask covering the right side of his face. The left side of his face was so…beautiful; she couldn't imagine why he would hide the other half.

"Get a grip Christine! Your father just died, you're thinking your supposed body guard is hot, and you don't need a body guard!" Christine thought to herself furiously.

"I'm sorry, this won't work," Christine stated firmly as Luke and Erik were shaking hands in their greeting.

"Christine…I can't be here all the time and with you going back to college, you're going to be alone and vulnerable and hundreds of miles away! Please be reasonable…" Luke pleaded with his niece, "You know he would have wanted you safe, above all things,"

That one hurt. Christine hadn't fully accepted her father's death and she began to feel her tears well up, the uncomfortable feeling in the back of her throat as she tried to hold them back, "No! No Christine, be strong…it's the only way to get through this." Christine said to herself.

"I don't need this right now! I'll be fine on my own. The campus has security and believe it or not-"

"With all due respect, Ms. Daae," Erik interrupted, "The ignorant, drunk, completely unqualified, untrained, unaware campus security you're so elegantly referring to are but, mere ants if you will, to be squashed easily under Vladimir Darovik's personal assassins. But you are a grown woman and completely capable of handling "things", as you say, on your own." Erik mocked as Luke and Hunter looked on with complete awe. Christine, however, was a different story.

"You dare mock me in my own home? You don't even know me!" Christine cried in anger.

"Except for the fact, of course, that you are a stubborn, impossible young woman who thinks she's invincible to the world and is willing to put herself at risk, to knock on death's door, practically handing over her life, the life her family, the life her father worked so hard to give her and died for," Erik said with an eerie calm.

"You…you basta-" Christine yelled, bringing her right hand to smack the unmasked side of Erik's face.

"I think not, Ms. Daae," Erik said grabbing her wrist to stop the attack.

"Christine!" Luke protested, standing and ready to pull Christine back when Hunter stopped him with a hand.

"Let them work this out, sir," Hunter said calmly, bringing Luke to sit back down, "Trust him,"

"You…you know nothing," Christine cried, the tears flowing freely down her porcelain cheeks.

"I know he wouldn't have wanted his only daughter to be in the hands of the monster that is Vladimir Darovik, or any other of his kind," Erik enunciated clearly so she would get his point; he was not leaving.

Christine knew he was right, deep down she was agreeing with him, however her grief and anger was consuming her; filling every vein in her body, every crevice.

"Christine? Christine!" Luke yelled after her as she took off upstairs and the sound of her door slamming resounded in each of the men's ears.

"You knew him," Luke said softly, more of a statement then a question, as he stopped past Erik without turning to face him in his pursuit of his distraught niece.

Erik was startled by the statement, but didn't show it outwardly and answered Luke simply, "Yes,"

And with that, Luke's eyes began to water at the thought of his brother, "I can tell," and he shook his head in acknowledgement and walked upstairs to check in on Christine.

"You have your hands full, Matthews," Hunter said, falling into a chair, hands raking through his hair.

"I need a full report, Kensington," Erik grumbled, sitting down across from Hunter at the small breakfast table.

Hunter just smirked at Erik, not saying a word.

"Kensington, is there a particular reason you're staring at me like that? Or have you lost the ability to form words because you date so many stupid, shallow women, you have no outlet of logical thought and therefore have become completely and utterly stupid? I'm pulling for the second one." Erik said agitated.

"You and I both know that you already hacked into the file, Matthews." Hunter smiled knowingly.

"Ah, so you haven't lost all your ability to communicate logical thought. Congratulations, I applaud you," Erik smirked sarcastically.

"And Christine?" Hunter said getting up.

"What about her?"

"Can you handle her?" Hunter smirked as he buttoned the last clasp on his coat, challenging Erik.

"You know perfectly well what I am capable of, Kensington, and your services are no longer needed here. I'm sure you can find your way to the door, goodnight." Erik smirked, knowing Hunter's challenge.

Hunter nodded his head and walked out of the door into the crisp night air, and looked up to the sky.

"They're both in for a rude awakening. Stubborn meets stubborn, who will win?" Hunter laughed to himself as he walked to his car. "Erik will take good care of her, we both know that. WE don't know a lot of things…but we do know that," he said quietly to the night sky and he could have sworn the twinkled back in response… "Yes, we do."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. We've met Erik, finally! So how do you like him? Let me know! Review for me! 


	5. Altercations and Musings

A/N: Hello everyone! I am ashamed of myself for not updating sooner. My life for the past couple of years has been rocky to say the least. After about a year of medical problems, I am fully recovered and have found time to do what I love again: writing! So without further ado, here is chapter 5! Look at my end A/N for an update schedule. Review for me, it will get my rusty fingers working faster hahaha.

* * *

Chapter 5: Altercations and Musings

"Christine," Luke sighed, knocking lightly on the bedroom door, "Christine, can I come in?"

He didn't wait for her to answer, and slowly pushed the door open, coming to rest his eyes on his niece sitting in her oversized windowsill, staring longingly out the window into the night sky.

"Christine, hon, please do this for me, for Aunt Jen too. You know how much she worries. I wouldn't be able to sleep, or function for that matter knowing you weren't being protected. You will be back, hundreds of miles away in college, and there would be no stopping this man if you were there alone. Please, just let Agent Matthews do his job, and when we catch this guy we can all go back to the normal lives we say we live. For me Christine?" Luke pleaded, trying to make her smile at his little joke.

Christine smiled faintly, the gesture leaving her face quickly when she remembered all that had happened that night. Her father was gone; she'd never be able to hug him, hear him laugh at their stupid jokes, or hear him play his violin again. Gone. She felt an enormous sadness welling up within her, but this time there was something else too that she couldn't identify at the moment.

After a few moments of heavy silence between her and her uncle, she realized what that nameless emotion was; it was anger and hurt. Christine couldn't believe her father hadn't told her about his job, she would have understood, she wasn't a child anymore. And how could her family have kept such a big secret from her for all these years, it was very hurtful and saddening for her to think about.

Luke came around her bed, sitting on the edge closest to her on the windowsill, "Christine, I know you may be upset. I understand and I don't blame you," Luke inwardly admonished his brother for not telling Christine sooner. He had repeatedly told Ross, as Christine got older that she deserved to know and that one day it would become a problem when she found out on her own, "But your father did what he thought was best for you. His line of work was extremely dangerous and he had no intentions of putting you anywhere in harm's way. Sometimes, we do things out of love that are irrational, but it doesn't mean that your father didn't trust you. I don't think he trusted himself enough to tell you."

"I would have understood…Uncle Luke, I would have," Christine whispered quietly, her resolve about to break again; she could feel the tears welling up inside of her steadily but surely.

Luke looked at Christine, pained to see her in such grief. He quickly got up and pulled her into a tight hug, making sure she knew everything was going to be ok, "I know kiddo, I know. It's okay, everything will be okay, I promise," he soothed. Luke knew he was going to have to be strong for her, and braced her tighter to himself, willing them both to get through the tough times ahead of them.

They separated and sat down together on the edge of her bed, "Christine, please take the protection, to let an old man have some peace of mind," Luke pleaded, imploring Christine to listen to reason.

"Fine, I'll give in," Christine sighed, seeing her uncle's triumphant smile, "But only for Aunt Jen, I know she can worry," she teased lightly, as her uncle hugged her again.

"Whatever you say chickadee…now, I'm going to go down stairs and round up the last of the boys. Agent Matthews will be here and I'm going to go get Jen and bring her over in the afternoon, she has been calling all night to see when she can come see you," Luke sighed as he mentioned his wife, she was so stubborn, like everyone else in the family.

"Tell her not to worry, I'm fine. And tell her she should be resting! Stress isn't good for the baby," Christine smiled, thinking of her unborn cousin. It was Luke and Jen's first baby, and they both were extremely excited.

"I try to tell her, but you know Jen," He grimaced as he pictured his wife pacing back home, up all night, "I'm going to go sweetheart, are you going to be okay?" he asked as he opened her door.

"I'll be fine, go see Jen. I'll see you both tomorrow," Christine mustered a smile as her uncle went to leave, the action still having to be forced rather than coming naturally.

"Ok…Oh, and don't give Agent Matthews too hard of a time, huh? We all know how stubborn we can be," Luke playfully warned as he went to the stairs, rounding up the rest of the men in his unit.

Christine frowned, still not happy about the situation she had been forced into or the masked man who had spoken to her so harshly, "If he thinks I'm going to just lay down and obey his every command, he is going to be thoroughly disappointed," she mused, as went to change into some comfortable clothes to sleep in.

"I see you're all set," Luke came into the kitchen, seeing Erik still in the same chair as before, his coat off and his sweater pushed up to his elbows, surrounded by a sea of papers.

"Yes, everything is under control, Lt. Daae," Erik reassured, climbing to his feet in a relieved stretch.

Luke took him all in, examining him for the job at hand. Erik was immensely tall, towering a good 5 inches above Ross, who was a tall man at 6 ft. He was built, that much was for sure, and looked completely capable to handle anything thrown his way. Luke could tell there was an air of power and control that Erik exuded naturally, warning off potential threats with just his physical appearance. Luke felt confident that this was the man that would be watching over Christine, he felt an immense weight lifted off his shoulders in the knowledge that she would be ok.

Luke smiled wearily, "Be warned, Christine is a ball of fire when got going, as you can see. She is extremely stubborn,-"

"Just like her father," Erik interrupted, causing Ross to smile again, his heart aching for his brother.

"Yes, just like her father. You know, Ross told me about you and him in Italy. He said if it weren't for you, the unit would have been lost. It was clear how much he admired you, sir. I just want to thank you for doing this for my family, for Christine. She may not show her gratitude willingly, but give her time and she'll come around," Luke said calmly, never faltering.

"Ross was a great man. I am honored to have been able to work under his tutelage. You have my word, Lt. Daae, when I say I won't let any harm befall Christine. I owe him too much," Erik said, looking Luke right in the eyes confidently.

Luke nodded slightly in appreciation and went to leave, "Don't underestimate her, Erik," he said, trying to contain his playful smile at the thought of Christine and Erik fighting stubbornly with one another; she was a good foot shorter than Erik, but he knew she had a fire in her. He walked out of the house, shutting the door quietly as he left, leaving Erik with thoughts of his charge and how these next few months were going to go.

"If she thinks she's going to get away with not listening and walking all over me, than she has been seriously mistaken," Erik mused as he inwardly groaned at the paper work still surrounding him.

"I doubt she'll come back down tonight, she probably is still fuming over the fact that I was right in what I had said to her," Erik thought as he remembered how irate she had become over his words. It wasn't his fault he was right and she couldn't handle the truth, she was going to have to realize that before they would be able to go any further. Erik realized he was going to have to talk to Christine sooner or later about his expectations, especially when for when they would be at her university in Maine.

Erik rubbed the good side of his face in frustration; he wasn't able to move any further in his work, his fingers itching to move over his piano back in his apartment. He got up from the table gracefully in one motion, realizing he had left some important files in his car.

Figuring Christine was asleep, since he hadn't heard any movement in the house for over an hour, Erik grabbed his keys and sighed at the cool sensation of the night air on his face. As he shut the door to his black Audi quietly, he looked up to see a light glowing from upstairs in the house. He looked at his watch, seeing the late hour and wrestled with himself to talk to her tonight, or to at least get off on a better foot. As much as he knew he was right, he needed to try and patch things up with this woman or he could tell there were going to be problems.

Erik sighed as he came to Christine's door, the light spilling out from underneath it, he didn't want to do this. Actually, he didn't want to admit he was wrong when he wasn't; he had too much pride for that. So he hoped he could spin this conversation so he wouldn't have to apologize meaninglessly. Straightening himself up to his full height, steeling himself for the conversation he was about to have, Erik knocked softly on the door twice.

He heard her moving around inside when he heard a loud thud and a cry of pain, he quickly tried the door to find it locked, "Christine?" he called forcefully, his training kicking in, assuming the worst when she didn't answer him.

"I'm coming in!" He yelled, kicking the door in, in two strokes.

He heard her cry out, "No!" as he finally made it through into her room, ready to assess the situation at hand. Erik looked around the room assessing any threat, his body tense and rigid, ready to attack.

His eyes were met with a peculiar sight; there was Christine in the middle of the floor sprawled out, nursing her foot and tangled in her bed sheets, "What the Hell?" she yelled at him, trying to will her foot to stop pounding with pain.

Erik was mad now, "What the Hell, is right, mademoiselle! You didn't answer me and the door was locked, what was I supposed to do?!" he countered back scowling at the glare she was giving him.

"Wait for me to answer the door like a normal person? Did that rational thought ever cross your mind?" Christine scowled at his scowl, trying not to cry out in pain in front of this brute.

"I called out when I heard what I presume now was you falling, and you didn't answer! Have you forgotten what my job is Ms. Daae? Locked doors and not being responsive results in what you see here. So I would strongly advise you, for both of our sakes, that next time you hear me call for you, you answer so that I do not have to continue replacing doors! Is that clear, Ms. Daae?" Erik glowered, rising to his full height, daring her to counter back.

Christine was livid; he was the one who had come to talk to her, not the other way around! Why should she be admonished for an accident that prevented her from coming to the door in a manner of time that was acceptable to him? This was her goddamn house!

"No, Agent Matthews, let _me _make something clear to _you_. You are in my house," Christine raged, coming to stand up tenderly on her foot, "And I do not have to listen to your every whim, no matter how intimidating you try and make yourself, because I am a grown woman who is capable of taking care of her self and has been capable of taking care of herself for twenty years before you showed up. I suggest strongly that you realize I will not be bullied around by a know it all, impulsive, brute of a man, I was raised better than that _Monsieur_!" Christine's chest heaved in anger as she said everything she had wanted to say since he had spoken so harshly to her.

Erik looked furious, but she was not wavering as she replaced the sheets to her bed, gingerly walking on her right ankle, acting as if she had yelling matches with masked men everyday.

"Let's get one thing straight, I am in charge of your well being until my superiors mercifully release me, and will not be driven out by a 5 ft 5, foolish, impossibly pig headed girl on any account. So get used to it sweetheart because I'm here to stay no matter how much it angers you! So go ahead, cry, scream, throw your little temper tantrum, but it will only make you look like a silly, spoiled girl, and I will still be sitting there when you are through," Erik raged back, coming as close as he could to make her understand that she was no match for him, "Now, give me your leg so I may assess how badly you have damaged it in your first of what I assume will be many tantrums!" He bent down, coming face to face with her, nothing but seriousness, and anger in his eyes, meaning business.

Christine was reeling from that last blow, completely and utterly flustered by this man in front of her. He was insufferable and smug and ARGH! She didn't have any more words to describe her prison guard for god knows how long, "My leg is fine, now if you'll excuse me, I must find a room with a door so that I can lock myself in it!" Christine hissed, trying to leave her room to get away from this unbearable man, unable to deal with him or his pride any longer, but her foot was really in pain and she was limping slowly.

If Erik hadn't been so mad, he may have been laughing at the site before him, Christine was really stubborn enough to not take help from him and then tried to lie and say she was fine when it would be apparent to anyone that she was in a lot of pain. Deciding to take action and put an end to this foolishness, Erik quickly picked Christine up and dropped her own the bed, causing her to gasp in shock, as he grabbed her foot forcefully, but tenderly, keeping her still.

"I said I was-OW!" Christine yelped as he tried to slowly test her ankle's mobility.

"Woman! Do you ever stop running that mouth of yours?" Erik snapped as he ran his hands on her foot softly, trying to find any sore spots, "I'm trying to help you."

Christine stayed quiet, her lips in an angry line waiting for him to be finished, she had to admit his hands felt nice on her, "Christine what are you doing, snap out of it! You like his hands on you? Seriously, get a grip!" She berated herself as he finished his check-up, his eyes coming to rest on her.

She had never actually looked at his eyes and seen how striking they were, they were a vivid green with golden specks, and they were so intense it was as if he could see right through her soul. Christine couldn't pull her eyes away from him and then he cleared his throat breaking the silence, "I believe it's a sprain, if you wait here and tell me where your first aid kit is I can bandage it for you."

Christine paused, finally conceding to his request, tired of continuing to fight him when she knew she would not win tonight. Besides, her foot really hurt and she knew she'd only aggravate it more if she continued to walk on it, which would mean she would have to have Agent Matthews help her around, and she was not about to have that happen.

"Hall closet, third shelf from the top," she stated matter of fact, almost challenging him to say something about her compliance.

He laughed inwardly at this crazy girl and left to go get the kit with a nod, back in what seemed like seconds with an ace bandage and butterfly clips. He wrapped her foot carefully, making sure it was comfortable enough for her. When he was satisfied, he released her foot and straightened himself to his full height once again.

"There, see how much nicer it is when you're not blabbering every two seconds," he smirked at her indignant face and bowed out gracefully, "Have a pleasant evening Ms. Daae, I look oh so forward to spending these next couple of months with you."

"You owe me a new door!" She called out as he slipped out of her room and down the stairs, frustrated at his cool comments and wanting to get the last word in.

Christine hobbled her way to the door, closing it as much as the broken jam would allow, huffing in frustration, "Insufferable man, thinks he knows everything," she mocked his angry face and tall stature as she made her way to her bed, spent from the entire night's ordeals.

Erik sprawled out on the couch in the living room, his feet dangling off the edge because of his height, "Insufferable woman, thinks she knows best," he rambled, trying to find a comfortable spot on the couch., "20 year old girl thinks she knows better than a FBI special ops officer of 10 years? I think not, mademoiselle!"

Both of them couldn't go to sleep, tossing and turning all night, Erik plagued with thoughts of his beautiful, fiery, brunette charge, and Christine with thoughts of her handsome, headstrong, masked body guard.

"What am I doing?!?!" Christine exclaimed to the ceiling.

"What are you doing, Erik?!?!" Erik exclaimed to the ceiling.

Both of them exhaling in frustration, "Get a grip!" as they saw the peak of the morning sun out their respective windows, drenching the sky in a subtle pink glow.

* * *

A/N: So what does everyone think? How will they ever get through the next few months? LOL! Please review for me, I know it's been forever but hopefully I will be forgiven when I say I will be regularly updating this story and have several chapters outlined out. So, I promise to write more if you all review for me :D! I think it's a good bargain, no?


	6. Goodbyes and Obligations

A/N: See, here's another update! I promised I would keep them coming :D. But I got one lonely review, and I know there are more of you out there. Please review for me so I know you guys are even remotely interested, because if not I don't want to waste your guy's time and mine by writing something that no one enjoys. I mean, that's why write in the first place, right? LOL. So I hope to hear from some of you soon! But for now, here's a nice update :D.

* * *

Chapter 6: Goodbyes and Obligations

Erik looked out the side window of the door when he heard a car pull up to the front of the house. He recognized Luke Daae and watched as he helped, who Erik assumed was Jen Daae, Luke's extremely pregnant wife.

Erik quickly walked back to the kitchen, checking the coffee he had brewing, he knew Christine would get the door when the slow moving couple would make it there eventually. He hadn't slept a wink and had needed some caffeine to sustain him. Set on not talking to Christine sleep deprived and without caffeine to avoid a really big blow-up, he rooted through the cabinets until he found what he needed.

"Actually, I shouldn't ever speak to her unless necessary. Not like that'd stop her from speaking," Erik thought ruefully of his charge silent and still and then shook his head, "Not in a million years, Erik. Wishful thinking at best."

The doorbell rang and Erik poured himself a cup of coffee, pulling out his pill bottle from his coat jacket, downing several pills, sighing and took a large swig from his cup. He heard Christine coming down the stairs and then voices carried into the foyer as he heard greetings and muffled sobs.

Luke came through the doorway into the kitchen, nodding to Erik, "Agent Matthews."

"Lt. Daae," Erik knew the man hadn't slept either, and felt for him. Erik had been in this situation too many times, a lost partner, another life gone, to recognize the look on Luke's face.

"Last night?" Luke asked, taking the liberty of pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Erik looked up from his paper, "I spoke with your niece, all was well, no sign of disturbances," he said emotionless, restraining himself from asking how Luke had dealt with such a mouth for years on end.

Luke laughed lightly, looking Erik straight in the eyes, "I told you not to underestimate her."

Erik just shook his head, looking back to his paper, "Oh believe me, I won't," he muttered as he saw Christine and an extremely pregnant woman walk into the kitchen behind her.

"So, you must be Agent Matthews? It's very nice to meet you, sir. I am Jen Daae." The petite blonde woman practically had to waddle to come and shake his hand she was so pregnant.

He took her hand lightly, brushing a small peck in greeting, "Madame, please sit," Erik grumbled in his deep voice, standing up and pulling the chair out for her.

Jen looked like she was about to swoon over him, she blushed and giggled, "Oh thank you, sir. Well, Chrisitne, you never told us how much of a gentleman Agent Matthews is."

"Please, call me Erik," Erik smiled, sweetly, realizing he had an in here.

Christine scowled darkly at him, as he tried to hide a chuckle, "It must have slipped my mind, Jen…or possibly it's a freak coincidence," she looked at him, almost as if she knew what he was doing.

Luke looked back and forth between his niece and Erik, "Well, they talked last night, that much is clear." He laughed to himself as he saw Christine glare at a smiling, gloating Erik who was hamming it up for his wife.

"They are perfect for each other, both as stubborn as each other," Ross thought wryly to himself, wondering if maybe there was something more and then shook the notion, realizing how much he sounded like his wife's nighttime soap operas.

He decided to break up the internal war going on between Erik and Christine before it heated over, "So, has everything been set for going back to Emerson?" Luke asked Erik.

"My agency has prepared everything, we leave tomorrow. I suggest, Ms. Daae, that you begin to pack because we will be leaving early, and on schedule," Erik said sternly, he had a schedule to keep and she was going to follow it.

"Come on, Christine, I'll help you pack, and we can give these guys some time to talk business," Jen said, as Erik helped her up from the chair, smiling at a glowering Christine as the two women went upstairs.

"So, are you turning in your notice yet?" Luke asked, grinning.

"I have no intention of leaving anytime soon, Lieutenant Daae, rest assured that I meant what I said when I said I would not let anything happen to your niece. I am a man of my word," Erik grumbled, finishing his coffee.

"Thank you, Agent Matthews, I appreciate that," Luke said earnestly.

"Please, Erik, and it's my job Lieutenant," Erik stated firmly.

"Luke, I insist. Well, can I hear the details concerning the situation in Camden?" Luke asked, "It will help me feel better about everything to know."

"Of course, Lieut-Luke. Christine and I will be leaving for Camden, Maine tomorrow at first light. I am registered as a grad student, and have been assigned to all of Christine's classes. I will be occupying the apartment next to the one that Christine and Ms. Heart share to keep a watchful eye there as well." Erik repeated his instructions, mentally cringing at the thought of a college campus.

"Best of luck to you, you'll need it where you're going," Luke joked.

Erik nodded silently, musing on how a skilled agent as himself was already cringing over the fact of making a college campus apartment his home for the next few months, "Sure, Erik, you can do 6 weeks in a mud hut you couldn't even stand up in, in Uganda but God forbid you spend a few months on a college campus."

Luke's phone rang shrilly breaking Erik's reverie, "Excuse me, Erik," he said, walking out of the house to take his phone call as Erik nodded, realizing how late it had gotten; it was already dusk.

"Ten hours, cooped up in a car with _her_ tomorrow…this is not going to bode well." He sighed, as he heard the shuffling above him.

* * *

"He's-"

"Pompous, arrogant, pig-headed? Oh, wait! Insufferable?" Christine ranted as she paced back and forth from her closet, throwing clothes into her duffle bags.

"I was going to say sweet, chivalrous, and…extremely interesting," Jen smiled at her head-strong niece, folding the clothes Christine threw on in the bags.

"You weren't here last night, you didn't hear the rubbish coming out of his mouth, believe me Jen, sweet is not in his nature," Christine huffed, flopping on the bed next to Jen, falling backwards, her arms above her head stretched out.

"How am I going to survive this car ride tomorrow? Ten hours, without traffic! How am I going to get through these next months? It's not fair, Jen…it's not. Dad should be here," Christine ended softly, tears stinging her eyes.

"Oh, Christine, baby, I know. It's not fair," Jen soothed, moving Christine's hair out of her face, rubbing her head tenderly, "But you know, the only way to make things right, to make things fair again is to live fully. You know they would want that for you, you know it but I know how hard it is to accept. Sometimes it takes time, but we'll see how easy it is one day. I promise," she said softly, willing her tears to keep at bay.

Ross had been like a brother to Jen, always there, always guarding and teasing. When Luke had come home last night, she couldn't believe it, she sobbed with her husband in their loss. She had always known that his job was dangerous, but never did she actually think it would ever come to this. It had just been the other day that Ross and her had had lunch, and were laughing over baby names and stories of the old days when Jen had first met the two Daae boys.

"Do you know why he wears the mask?" Jen asked, trying to find an escape from her sad thoughts.

"I don't know. My first thought was eccentricity, but no agent would risk that in his or her line of work. Discretion is necessary to become good at what they do. So then I would say a disfigurement of some kind." Christine mused mostly to herself.

"He looks very…bodyguard-esque doesn't he?" Jen smiled, "He's very handsome, mask or no mask, that's for sure."

"Jen!" Christine exclaimed, shocked. Not exactly shocked at what her aunt was saying, because somewhere in the deepest recesses of her mind, Christine knew she couldn't deny that the man she despised and could not get rid of was good looking.

"What?! Like you haven't noticed. Nice body, deep voice, green eyes that rival your own brightness, intelligent, chiseled features…No matter how much you think that man is a pain in your ass, you can't deny that he is extremely good looking," Jen admonished, sticking to her feelings.

"It's just your hormones going crazy because he was being nice to 're shameless! 8 months pregnant with my uncle's baby and you tell me how you have the hots for my prison ward," Christine teased as Jen stuck her tongue out.

"You really haven't noticed?" Jen pressed, as the two of them finished packing and zipped up all the bags.

"It's hard to notice anything when he opens that mouth of his," Christine smirked and Jen just shook her head.

"Well, you're all packed. I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow when you just got here. I know it's probably for the best…but we didn't get any time. I miss our girl nights!" Jen smiled, hugging her niece tightly.

"I know! I know, Jen…Christmas will be here before you know it and I'll see you both, excuse me, the three of you, then." Christine beamed as she patted her aunt's humongous stomach lovingly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Let's go get your uncle and your masked guard, and order some food so I have something to keep me busy from crying like a mother hen," Jen joked, hugging Christine as best as she could with her stomach between them.

After an emotional goodbye between Jen and Christine and with many promises to stay in touch regularly with her uncle as well, the couple left begrudgingly waving all the way down the driveway and into the street.

Erik had made himself invisible as the tiny family said their goodbyes, offering some privacy as they talked about how the next few months were going to go. He found himself sitting underneath a quaint, little gazebo covered in ivy and moonflowers, he decided after much contemplation over the petals, while collecting his thoughts from the past couple of days.

After a couple minutes of peace, Erik felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and sighed when he saw the familiar big block letters screaming, "WORK".

"Matthews," Erik practically grumbled in greeting.

"How is our Phantom agent holding up?" Hunter's voice filled Erik's receiver.

"Britain, why do you feel the need to check up on me? Are you lonely? No airhead warming your bed tonight? What a pity." Erik narrowed his eyes in frustration of being interrupted in his time of peace.

Hunter laughed, used to his blunt friend, "If I never called you, to whom would you talk to besides the Chief? I'm only looking out for your benefit. And you know, if you went out every once and while, you could get your own airhead to warm your bed my friend."

"I prefer my bed warmer to know that when the news reports attacks on Georgia, they don't mean the state." Erik countered, to hear his friend laugh again. This is how their friendship went; bantering back and forth.

"Touche, my friend. Touche. I was calling to update you. We narrowed Darovik's men down with Christine's description and our scarface is Ivan Petrov, a newcomer on the scene. Has a long rap sheet all the way from petty theft and misdemeanors to wanted for triple homicide in Prague, looks like Darovik picked him up on his last getaway to Berlin in the summer. We had a few agents get a tip on Petrov's whereabouts but by the time they got to the scene, the trail went cold and there hasn't been any activity on his financials for a trace." Hunter sighed.

"Keep tabs, Britain. Darovik has his men on lock down now, and we need to be ready if one of them slips up. They are all together somewhere, so if you find one they'll lead you to the rest." Erik talked fast, but smooth, always composed in whatever situation.

"You've got it. I'll update you if we have any activity. I need to tend to my new partner. Matthews, a pleasure as always. Tell Christine I said good luck and Godspeed. Anyone who survives a 10 hour car ride with you is a saint." Hunter laughed, his accent coming through loud and clear to Erik's ears as he rolled his eyes at the slight against him.

"I'll be the saint, she's 20 times worse than me," Erik shot back and hung up abruptly as always, this time to Hunter's thick laugh.

He hung up the phone and sighed as he felt a cool breeze drift over him, bringing with it the rustling of the orange, red, and yellow leaves scattering about on the ground beneath him. He loved the crispness that the air held in autumn, it filled his lungs and let him know he was still alive and capable of feeling…something.

Erik was just about to go inside, when he heard it. A clear, strong, bell like voice carrying over to him from origins unknown. He looked around, thinking a neighbor was outside milling around in her yard, but found no one. He could hear the lilting strains of "At Last", a classic in Erik's eyes, and longed to find the woman who could produce such an amazing sound, when some acknowledgement hit him like a ton of bricks.

He turned around and was met with a surprising sight. There she was, his brown haired, green eyed charge, illuminated by the soft glow of the kitchen lights, cleaning up plates from dinner, softly singing to herself. Erik concealed himself in the shadows of the gazebo, it was clear she thought he was somewhere else, unable to see or hear her. Erik took his time taking her all in, as she was naturally, without any provocation; completely at ease.

She moved with grace, he could tell there was a history of ballet or gymnastics; the way she held herself emanated it. She became completely wrapped into herself when she was alone, Erik could tell she was there, but gone at the same time and he could see the pain and sadness permeate her eyes. But her voice! It was fantastic-a little rough, a sign of no formal training, but amazing nonetheless.

"Erik, what the Hell are you doing? Creeping in the dark, pleasing your voyeuristic urges on a young woman whom you are personally responsible for, and whom you need to trust you. Great start!" Erik mentally berated himself. "How low you've stooped."

Erik sighed and found himself walking towards the house, as Christine left the kitchen, he didn't want to startle her. He may not be fond of her or her mouth, but he still needed her to come and trust him or she was going to be extremely difficult to handle.

He went upstairs, and knocked on her bedroom door, only pushed closed, seeing as the door jam was still broken from last night, "Ms. Daae, a word if you please?" he spoke, wishing he could hear her sing again.

"What do you want?" she asked, her face scowling as she hobbled back to her bags closing them all up.

"Tomorrow we leave at 8, I expect you'll be ready and rested; we have a very long day." Erik said quietly, yet sternly.

"I am not a child, please don't speak to me as if I am one," she shot back as she continued to hobble here and there around her room gathering odds and end things. Erik was becoming frustrated yet again; every conversation they had was like this, she was incorrigible.

"I'll speak to you how I see fit. You wish not to be spoken to as a child? Cease being a child." Erik grumbled, annoyed.

Christine scoffed and continued to throw things into another bag furiously, "Why do you care at all, huh? Why?!? You hate me, I dislike you, you have no obligation to me, so then why are you torturing yourself and me with this ridiculous farce?" Christine shouted, angry at everything and taking it out on the closest thing; Erik.

"I don't care! Believe me Ms. Daae, someone as pig-headed and ignorant as you can't be helped. I don't have any obligation to you, you're right," Erik raged back, in front of her in two of his long strides, forcing her to listen to him, "I have an obligation to your father and I'm sure as Hell going to fulfill it, and if that means to take care of his childish, incorrigible daughter while my agency hunts down his murderer and her stalker, then by God that's what I'm going to do!"

Erik smoothed his hair down in an attempt to calm down. He looked into Christine's fiery green eyes full of distaste with an undertone of sadness, and felt his anger simmer at a girl who had no idea how much her father had sacrificed for her.

"Tomorrow at 8, Ms. Daae. And rest assured that if you do not go willingly, it will only make it harder on yourself. I suggest you comply and there will be no problems, am I being clear?" Erik barked over his shoulder as he left the room, seething at this girl who had such a hold on him. No one had ever been able to get under his skin like this; no one, and he prayed that they wouldn't kill each other before they got to Maine tomorrow.

He heard her yell sweetly back from her room as he reached the kitchen, "Crystal, Agent Matthews." Too sweetly.

"This woman is going to be the death of me," Erik thought as he tried to go to sleep, consumed again with thoughts of Christine, peaceful and content, singing lightly as she worked.

* * *

Christine thought about what her Aunt had said about her masked guard and scoffed, if only her aunt could see him now, "Sweet, indeed!" she hissed, rolling from side to side, trying to find sleep.

She would never admit it, but deep down, Erik's words cut through her like a hot knife, no one cared about her anymore. She had no parents to talk to, to run to with problems. Sure there was Luke and Jen, but they'd soon start raising their own family and she'd be a bother. She truly had no one, and she felt empty inside. "Damn him!" she cursed, as tears rolled down her cheeks silently.

Finally, as she began to drift off, she thought she heard her father whispering softly to her, "Ma Bella, give him a chance. I love you. Always and forever. Give him a chance. You are not alone." Christine let more tears slip out in grief, her father's voice comforting, safe, and all too familiar.

His voice continued to echo in her head, "You are not alone, give him a chance Ma Bella. I love you."

* * *

A/N: So how'd you like it guys? I intended to write the car ride this chapter, but felt like we needed this chapter first. The next chapter will be the infamous car ride and Camden, Maine! Please review for me, it means a lot! Thanks!


End file.
